


Snowflakes

by BlueWonder730



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWonder730/pseuds/BlueWonder730
Summary: Reki finds himself slowly realizing that Langa makes his heart feel light.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Reki's perspective, and this is also my first time posting on ao3. I hope it's formatted alright.

Reki has never thought that dating or romantic feelings were important. His happiness comes from the sensation of a board under his feet after all. Who has time for things like that while trying to balance a job, school, and personal skating practice? 

It isn't until the quiet, blue-haired transfer student, who he had met earlier that day, stops his board from continuing down the road away from him that he feels his heart begin to beat semi-irregularly. This transfer student, Langa, shows the slightest bit of interest in skating, and he decides to start malfunctioning? Reki wasn't going to believe that so easily, but instead of dwelling on it for too long, he's already leading a conversation with Langa. 

"I need a job with a preferably high hourly wage," Langa states with a focused and set look in his eyes. Reki's heart once again sends a pulse of electricity through his limbs because he has a job, and right now he also kind of needs a little help with his busted arm and everything... "Wait, no. Don't think like that! I can do it myself." Reki's eyebrows slightly knit together with the tiniest hint of a frown on his face, but he doesn't have time to form a response before his manager from the skate shop is already there and offering Langa a one-time job to drop off a board with Reki at "S", the secret skate competition held in an abandoned mine shaft.

"Hey! I can do it myself-" he begins, but it falls on deaf ears as his manager is already asking Langa if he has a license and how much he wants for the time. It's already been decided, so he may as well just accept it, Reki thinks to himself. Something about that fact sends a tingle into his fingertips and makes his heart light again. Seriously, what's his problem? Shouldn't he be mad?

...

So much has happened in a short amount of time that Reki is having a hard time processing it all. He had felt euphoric on the way to deliver the board, riding on a motorcycle with the new kid, his hands around guy's waist with wind whipping through his hair. That was definitely a high (much to his distaste). Then it turns out that in the panic of trying to leave on time, Reki had managed to accidentally grab the wrong board. Now Reki stands, fingernails in mouth, watching as Langa decides to not only start beef with Shadow, but to also skate for Reki even though he's barely a beginner. He stares, his stomach twisting into knots, as Langa stands at the starting line with his feet duct taped to Reki's damaged board that he hadn't even repaired yet from his own beef with Shadow. 

In not that long, the race begins. Shadow flies forward, yet Langa remains standing there stationary on the board with his knees slightly bent and his arms out for balance. After eventually realizing he isn't going anywhere, he squats down and tries pushing himself along the ground with his hands. Reki has his head in his hands at this point, looking so utterly defeated. Langa manages to gain a little momentum and stand up, but Reki is still fighting his nerves about it all. "What if Langa gets hurt? I can't believe he up and decided to skate! What a dumbass." A fellow skater, Cherry Blossom, offers Reki a ride to the finish line to watch, though, so he gathers himself and hops on the back of the AI motorcycle to hopefully see Langa at least finish the race without being too injured.

...

Reki's eyes are wide as he watches the blue-haired boy gracefully twirl in the air with firecrackers going off and elegant colors shining in the background. The boy had not only managed to skate well and come out unscathed, he managed to overtake Shadow in the competition as well. Cherry had mentioned on the ride there that Langa had been standing on the board like how an experienced snowboarder would, but it really was different now that Reki was watching as this boy moved almost slow-motion through the air, performing some sort of acrobatic trick that left his heart racing and his cheeks warm. He looked so beautiful. Reki swore at that moment he saw snowflakes falling down in Okinawa around this mysterious blue-haired boy.


End file.
